James May
NOTE: James May can only use feats from scripted Top Gear episodes, The Grand Tour episodes, comics, movies, and other official Top Gear media sources. No real-life feats or memes can be used, and any battle with them will be deleted. This wiki only uses James May as a character, not a real person or a meme. '''James May '''is one of the three hosts on the British car TV show Top Gear. After he quit because of Jeremy being fired he went on to become one of the three hosts of the car show The Grand Tour. Fanon Ideas Possible Opponents * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) With the Top Gear Crew * The Team Rocket Trio Vs the Top Gear Crew History Death Battle Info Weapons * Machete. The Dominator * A modified harvesting vehicle that is now used to clear snow. * Has ploughed through cars like nothing. * Has a flame thrower on the back which can light people and cars on fire. * Has a salt shooter which easily shoots through all of the windows of a car. * It requires three people to fully work (one to drive, one to shovel the salt and one to aim the flame thrower). TGPD Arsenal TGPD Magnetron of Justice * A crane with a magnet on it. * It has shown to be able to pick a police van with ease. Feats * Has survived the vacuum of space. * Is the first person to go to the North Pole who didn't want to be there. * Has travelled through deserts, mountains, the antarctic and the most dangerous road in the world in cars. * Has saved the Queen of England (after many, many, many failed attempts) from a plane hijacking. * Killed the Queen of England (because he didn't like the royal family) and then killed Richard so they could restart the mission. * Tanked an explosion that created a large crater and completely destroyed the car he was in. * Tanked a nuclear explosion. Faults * Has the world's worst case of OCD. * He never begins a repair job before he names his tools and places them in the correct order. * Has the world's worst scene of direction. * Is the slowest driver in the world (when he was driving a celebrity to the awards, the celebrity got sick of how slow James was, so he walked). * Was chased away by a group of red-necks. * Due to the whiplash he was sent flying into a rock and had to be taken to the hospital. * Was repeatedly killed by the same sniper. * Was electrocuted to death when he tried to hot wire a car. * Was killed when he drove off a cliff while avoiding the Albanian police. * When the crew made some adjustments to a car to make it a convertible, it caught fire when it was in the car wash. * While using any of the TGPD vehicles, James has to wear the TGPD official uniform (a moustache) which has been shown to distract people since they are in constant awareness that they have a moustache. * The TGPD Magnetron of Justice couldn't pick Jeremy's Golf due to it's velvet exterior. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Machete Wielders